saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Lady Blue/Just some ideas
So I was talking to Leo while we did a few SAS4 private matches and we came up with a few ideas between the two of us. 1. New type of boss that is more powerful than savage. Not sure on a name that could imply more power than the word "savage" does, but I think the health modifier between regular and savage bosses should be lessened between savagage and this new type of boss as a savage necrosis has 28x more health than a regular necrosis. That would give this third necrosis evolution 70 million health (2.5 mil x 28). EDIT The health modifier could be 4, so the healths of this new evolution of bosses would be: *Regurgitator - 720,000 health *Wicker - 1,600,000 (1.6 million) health *Zombie Mech - 3,200,000 (3.2 million) health *Loaderbot - 1,000,000 (1 million) health *Devastator - 6,000,000 (6 million) health *Necrosis - 10,000,000 (10 million) health *Necrosis Spawn - 4,800,000 (4.8 million) health Obviously they would be hellish to defeat if bosses like these were added to the game, but I'm not sure how they could appear. I guess if more levels are added or only on Nightmare mode (and events like Last Man Standing) with four level 85 or higher players. But as for how they'd be dealt with, I have no idea. Not even a 12**** HIKS S300 or other weapons that deal massive damage per hit would be able to take most of them out quickly. 2. New zombie types. Not a lot of ideas thought about this, but one that comes to mind, aside from a third evolutionary stage of bosses, is zombie dogs and possibly other animals as well. 3. Three new map ideas: :(a) The first would be a mission that involves return to Earth as that is likely the ground zero of the zombie outbreak based on the first three games, as a sort of sequel to Vaccine going along the idea of the SAS trying to find a cure to the zombie virus. Earth could be featured as a planet littered with zombie pods, purge nests, minion eggs, and a boss egg at the end. Unlock at level 16. :(b) The second would be a continuation of Meltdown, only it would take place in the secret cavern after the SAS end up there upon defeating the map. Only there wouldn't be an overpowered horde of zombies in there as you begin the mission in the cavern and have to find your way through the cave system underneath the power plant to find the dropship. :They would also have to find the source of the zombies and destroy them all. Probably a mutated purge nest with the health of a zombie mech or devastator to make it more challenging. The purge nest, like that one does in Nightmare Zombie Pods, would spawn a boss or bosses upon it's destruction. Unlock at level 21. :© The third would kind of be an addition to ice station related to the fight with the HVM mercenaries half way through the mission. Basically raiding their base on Aartis. Not sure how to expande on the plot of it more, but it's an idea at least. Probably go in there to see what experiments they are doing or whatever, and end up in another fight with HVM. This would also feature more NPCs - the other SAS members that aren't seen but we know they're there from the introduction to Vaccine. The fighting would be what attracts the boss to the area after the mission is complete. Unlock at level 18. I had a fourth idea to go along with these three but I forget what it was now. Category:Blog posts